RFID is an alphabetism for Radio Frequency Identification, generally referred to as an electronic tag. RFID is a technology of using radio frequency to perform non-contact one-way or two-way data transmission between a RF card and a reader. An RFID tag can be used as a unique electronic code to indentify a target object, and can, when compared with a traditional one-dimensional or two-dimensional code, store large amounts of data, with better security, longer service life, etc.
More and more domains are thus beginning to use RFID technology, for example, a bank card embedded with an RFID tag. A traditional bank card generally uses a contact-based or mechanical way such as a magnetic strip read interface and an IC card read interface to implement data read and transmission, with insufficient reliability, stability and read lifetime. To overcome these problems. RFID-embedded bank cards and RFID-smart terminals are emergent accordingly. When a bank card containing the RFID enters the induction zone of the RFID antenna of the smart terminal, RFID communication can be enabled therebetween, The RFID of a current smart terminal, however, would be turned on all the time in order to sense a nearing bank card, causing relatively greater power consumption.